1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel zoom lens and to an image pickup device using this zoom lens. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for realizing a high zoom ratio with a few number of lens elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, a zoom lens has been often used as a lens system for an image pickup device using solid-state imaging elements such as a video camera.
For example, zoom lenses described, for example, in patent references 1, 2, and 3 are available.
[Patent reference 1] JP-A-3-33710
[Patent reference 2] JP-A-8-5913
[Patent reference 3] JP-A-9-304699